Hunter
by Neon Blue Fox
Summary: An EFC X-files Crossover Fic taking place in Season 5 of EFC after Boone's Assasin.(Moved over from Crossovers because no one was reading it)


All Earth Final Conflict Characters and Themes belong to Gene Roddenberry and company. I am not making any money off of this Please don't sue me I'm too poor all you can take from me is my PC and then I'll go in withdrawal and in up in a curled fetal position saying "I'll be good" over and over again. 

Also I don't own any of the X-files Characters that appear in this story. They belong to Chris Carter and Company. And once again I'm not making any money Please don't sue me.

Notes on Continuity.

Okay on X-Files Continuity. Forget it. That's right Forget it. I wont' reference the past very much and if I do it'll mainly focus on a Few Krycek eps like The Red and Black and Sleepless. I'm basically pretending that Nothing that happened after The End Actually happened. 

As far as time frame goes in the EFC continuity since this is where most of this story is taking place. Season Five after Boone's Assassin. I don't' care what the official order is I know for a fact Entombed had to happen before Boone's Assassin since they smashed the freaky crystal and Zo'or Was put in that dead Female Atavus's body. Let TPTB claim Entombed happened after that I don't care I"m not buying it.

WARNING READ THIS OR YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO FLAME ME:

SLASH that's right SLASH. Maybe not in the main fic I'm undecided but there will be mention of Krycek having feelings for Mulder just deal with it. It's how I explain things away in my twisted little mind don't like it DON'T READ IT. Flame me all you want I really could care less.

Hunter:

Chapter One: Resurrections.

Renee heard talking and awoke with a start to see Street Standing at the end of her bed. "Street what is why are you..." She trailed off as she noticed Street's eyes where closed as though she were in one of her trances. "Street?" She moved slowly toward the younger girl and realized she was speaking in something that sounded like Taelon. 

Street finally yelled out one word and passed out as energy flew off her forming into alien symbols that disappeared threw the roof of the Liar. Renee concerned herself with checking on Street but she wondered what would wake up this time as a result of that stupid riddle. "Street Wake up."

Street opened her eyes blearily. "Renee The Kimera they're sending him back Liam is coming back." Street said as she snapped up and grabbed Renee. She jumped up and ran out of the room toward the consoles and began working quickly. "I have to trace that signal see where he'll reappear."

Renee followed her into the main room cautiously. "Street are you alright?" She wondered if the trance had addled the younger girls mind. "Liam is dead Street and so are the Kimera he's not coming back." 

Street turned to face her. "Yes he is the Kimera may be gone but they still have some influence and they used my multidimensional gifts like a bridge to bring him back." Street went back to typing at the keyboard furiously. "Oh no." She said turning around with a terror filled face. "It's going to happen in the Atavan chamber on the mothership." 

Sandoval started in shock at the White beam of light heading up from earthy at an alarming speed. "It's target is the Atavan Chamber." One of the Drones said calmly. "It will arrive in five, four, three, two one Zero."

Sandoval watched on screen as the beam passed threw the hull of the mothership and into the Atavan Chamber. The energy formed nine rings above the pool in the chamber. "Howlyn do you know what this is?" He asked to the Atavus who stood staring at the screen with an unreadable expression. Suddenly he heard the Atavus hiss something out in a language he couldn't understand and turned to see a bright light shoot up threw the rings. Then all sensors in the area went out. "Howlyn what is happening?"

Howlyn turned a feral glare on Sandoval. "Get down there and destroy it whatever has emerged from the Chamber; it has been sent to destroy us all." He growled and Sandoval blinked whatever that had been seemed to have unnerved Howlyn. 

"Of course I'll go immediately." He turned and left followed by several of the Drones. 'I wonder what could scare Howlyn enough to make him show any weakness in front of me?' He knew Howlyn was determined to see him show fear. 'It's the same reason he's so obsessed with Renee Palmer the fact that she isn't afraid of him.' 

Juda found Howlyn in the room where Renee Palmer had escaped him. "Why did you ask to see me my lord?" She purred entering the room. Seeing his expression she sobered Howlyn had only ever looked like that once before. "What is it?"

"They are taking action against us." A frown creased his brow. "The same damned race that drove us from our home when we refused to bow to their wishes and give up what we are." He growled pacing the room darkly. "How can the Kimera still exist I thought the Taelons wiped them out."

Juda understood Howlyn's frustration a small party had been sent to see about reclaiming their homeworld after they had learned of the Kimera's extinction. As a result they had learned that Taelon Energy was toxic to them. "My Lord surely it is not the Kimera they were wiped out long ago by the Taelons the only thing that race ever did right."

Sandoval opened the chamber and was shocked to see energy burns everywhere. "Whatever emerged was extremely powerful." he remarked to the drones. "Analyze that energy signature at order a search of all decks." He knelt down to look into the pool which now seemed dull and lifeless as if all the energy in it had been drained. "Have this analyzed as well we need these chambers operational if they've been damaged they'll need repairs." 

Liam Kincaide walked still more energy than man threw the twisting inner passages of the mothership. He finally reached the point he felt drawn to and looked around at all the empty slots where Taelon embryo's used to be. "What happened?" He asked and received an answer as the ship fed a wail of Grief into his mind. "I see." He said as anger filled him at the sight of Sandoval leaching their energy to revive Zo'or. "Don't worry he'll pay for this." He vowed regardless of what he was to him he wouldn't let Sandoval get away with what he had done recently.

He felt the mothership's gratitude and offer of whatever help it could give. Liam felt himself solidifying and touched his bare chest that still glowed faintly. "I could use some clothes." He asked then an image began forming in his mind he recognized it as the Volunteer equipment rooms. "Lead the way." 

Liam finished dressing in a volunteer uniform and glanced in the mirror. "Seems I'm finally all back." He thought glad the had stopped glowing finally. "Now to get to work." He felt the ship warning caution. "I have to do this alone there isn't anyone who can help me." He felt a sharp no and the image of the moon base appeared along with images of people in cells taken from his own mind. "There are prisoners on the moonbase who can help me?" he felt the affirmative of the ship.

"Then I'd better go there can you transport me there by portal." Once again he felt the ship's conscent and headed toward the nearest portal. As he entered the coordinates he turned and saw Sandoval heading his way. "Toast this thing when I'm gone." He called and jumped between into the portal as it activated.

Sandoval turned the corner and saw a volunteer working at one of the portal controls. 'That must be our guest.' He started toward it and was shocked when the Volunteer Turned. 'It can't be Kincaide.' He sped up trying to get close enough to be sure but whoever it was said something he couldn't quiet make out before jumping into the portal. As soon as the portal shut down it blew up as a power surge hit it from within. 'The ship was helping him.' Though he knew he would leave that fact out when he spoke to Howlyn about their guest.

Street was trying to get past Renee who was standing in front of the lift. "Street this is crazy Liam isn't coming back." She sighed at the look on Street's face. "You'll just get yourself killed or turned into a hybrid." 

Street looked at her annoyed and was about to respond when the computer beeped that there was an incoming call. "It's probably Liam wondering when we are going to come get him." Street said sarcastically and went to answer it. 

Renee walked up behind her and froze when she saw who was on screen. "Liam." She stared in shock at the man she thought was dead and gone. "Your alive where are you?"

Liam shook his head. "Can't tell you I'm on a volunteers global someone might be listening." Renee and Street both knew immediately who that was. "I'll be in touch there are something's I have to take care of before I can contact you I'll see you soon." With that he cut the connection and the two were standing there shocked. 

Street went to call him back but found the global he had been using was now non functional. "He at least could have said hello." Street said trying to sound annoyed but she was just happy that he was back. "Told you he was coming back." 

Renee stared at Street in shock. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you." She was torn on one hand she was glad Liam was alive on the other she had moved on with her life and didn't know how to deal with his return.

Liam stood in what was obviously the prisoner hold of the Moonbase he in it was several hundred tanks that appeared to be empty. He glanced at the console showing the status of the disembodied prisoners. Liam began scrolling threw the list of names and frowned. "Most of these people aren't even worth reviving they deserve what they've gotten." He finally found one name the file read nearly as bad as the rest but something about it appealed to his Kimera senses. Looking closer he read out loud. "Betrayed the organization to the Taelons claimed he was doing what was necessary." He pulled up the full file on this situation and frowned. "So the Taelons weren't the first race to see humans as a means to an end."

Liam glanced at the file again. "Do I want to bring back someone like this?" He realized he didn't have a choice the Atavus were deadly and this individual may have done terrible things but he would be an asset. "Okay lets do this before I change my mind." He said to himself and keyed in for reassemble. 

He glanced at the screen it was asking if he wanted the Arm repaired. He typed yes and watched as the bits of energy reassembled into someone suspended in the chamber. He then noticed the stump where the left arm should be and saw the tank beginning work on it's replacement. "Wonder how long this is going to take?" He asked himself as he set down on a chair to wait.

Liam looked up when the computer announced it was done. He put down the list of prisoners in the other areas and headed over to get a good look at the man who he still felt he was crazy to release. 'He certainly doesn't look dangerous.' Liam thought with a shrug. 'But then who would trapped floating in a tank.' Liam set about draining the tank and headed over to deactivate the rest of the tanks. 'Well I can't risk the Atavus making any deals with these people.' He still felt guilty even after reading what these people had done. 

Alex Krycek awoke feeling extremely sick. "Here drink this." A Voice said and a small cup of some blue liquid was set in front of him. As he drank the liquid he felt warmth flooding threw him and his head cleared. "What was that?" He asked turning to see a man who looked to be in his early thirties standing nearby.

"Taelon Core energy it was from the power supply to the prison block you were in." He said smoothly. "Consider yourself lucky that I decided you were the only one worth saving." 

Alex groaned. "I'm not sure I agree with you tell me did the weird glowing blue guy keep his word have the Gray's been driven off?" He really hoped he wasn't waking up to find the world suffering the after effects of Colonization. 

"The Taelons exterminated the Grays as you called them." The man said walking over to the counter. 

'Stupid' Krycek thought. 'Turning his back on someone he doesn't know.' He tried to sit up and on his second attempt made it. "So why'd you let me go why not leave me to die with the others?" He asked vowing he wasn't going to get caught up by another conspiracy he'd die first. 

"Simple the Taelons weren't benevolent sure they helped Earth allot but when all was sad and done we were just pawns to them." He turned toward him. "But then you could have guessed that but you didn't have a choice did you?"

Krycek nodded. "The Gray's were going to release the black oil world wide there was no other option." He didn't like how much this person seemed to know about him. "I'm sure you already know who I am so who are you?"

"My name is Liam." He turned. "The Taelons are gone now but there's something much worse in their place The Atavus." Liam glanced over at him. "I figured you might be of some help." 

Krycek sighed. "You should have left me in there to die I don't want anything to do with anymore crusades to save humanity from being slaves." He noticed that Liam just looked at him. "What?"

"They don't want us as slaves they want us as food." He turned calmly. "Well if your coming here." He said throwing the man sitting there staring at him a pair of pants and a shirt he found in one of the cabinets. They were very thin and made out of a blue material similar to Dr.'s scrubs but they had been all he could find. "If not stay here and starve." 

Krycek stared after the man before grumbling to himself he pulled on the clothes and followed after him. "Your not very concerned about getting my involvement are you?"

"Quiet simply I think your a monster but if that's what it takes to stop the Atavus I'll gladly sink to your level." Liam said coolly as he sped up his walking. "I take it your coming along."

"One question why do you care so much about this Atavus situation surely there are other people to deal with them?" He asked coolly. "There still have to be crusaders for the truth."

Liam looked over at him. "Don't have a choice I was sent back to do this job like it or not it's mine." He turned. "You should Know I'm not fully human I'm part Kimera." Liam turned to look at his companion who seemed unfazed by that statement. "Oh and I notice you haven't asked me about your new arm yet?"

"I figured you'd tell me when it suited your purpose." He had learned long ago not to show interest in anything since they are less likely to tell you if they know you really want to know. "I assume your responsible or do I have the Taelons to thank for it."

"Taelon technology fixed it." Liam said calmly. "By the way your now one of the lucky few who are immune to Atavus feeding thanks to the Taelon Core energy you drank." Liam glanced at him. "Go ahead and ask."

"This Core energy what is it?" Krycek asked amused at how naive this guy was. "I mean it's not actual energy what you gave me was a liquid."

"It's energy in it's dormant state it is similar to a liquid in it's active state it's free floating and has to be contained in a being or crystal." He shrugged. "It's also occasionally called Taelon plasma it can cure most injuries or diseases those it can't cure it puts into stasis till a cure is found."

Liam noticed his perplexed expression. "Think of it as the life blood of the Taelons and their Technology." He gestured at the walls of the corridor they were passing threw. "The fact that they were running out of core energy is the reason they came to earth that and they were going sterile." 

"Let me guess they thought hybrids with humans were the answer." Krycek said with a smirk. "I take it you were one of those experiments." 

"No My father was Ha'Gel the last Kimera who escaped from a Taelon prison capsule." Liam said darkly. "There were a few Taelon human hybrids created only seven to my knowledge."

"What happened to them?" Krycek asked wondering if the Taelons delt with their failed experiments the same way the grays did. "Did the Taelons exterminate them or something once their proved ineffective?"

"No they should be here somewhere according to the mothership." Liam said calmly. "The first two were considered a failure and abandoned by their creator they went on to create five infant hybrids." He shrugged. "By then their creator had decided to rethink the hybrid idea because of me."

Krycek decided not to ask and followed along quietly. 'I have to at least wait till he shows me the way out of this crazy place.' He thought figuring he'd make a break or it once they were on the outside. "So where exactly is this facility located?"

"On the moon." Liam said noticed the other man stopped dead in his tracks. "That's right your on what's left of the Taelon Moon base." He gestured at the walls. "It's dying though like all the other Taelon installations." 

"Exactly how long was I out of action?" Krycek asked recovering his composure. Internally he cursed his letting that take him by surprise. "Well how long have I been in there."

"I'm not sure probably at least ten years the file didn't have an exact date." Liam said calmly. "The Taelons set back after cleaning out the grays and let the remaining turmoil play out in the SI war." 

Krycek realized he had allot of history to catch up on. "I see and how did these what did you call them Atavus come on the Scene?" He noticed the other man flinch. "I take it you have no desire to tell me."

"No so don't bother asking again." Liam's voice was cold. "Up ahead is the hybrid wing if there are any hybrids still alive that's where we will find them." He then glanced at the other man's face as he said. "If they are still alive we'll collect them and the Jaridian frozen in one of the research labs."

"What's a Jaridian?" Krycek asked deciding to give up the uninterested act and just see how much information he could get out of the other man. "I mean so far you've mentioned Kimera, Taelons, Atavus and Now Jaridians."

"Okay long ago the Kimera encountered the Atavus and decided to save them from extinction since they assumed a race as highly evolved as the Atavus wouldn't feed on other races to survive." He shook his head. "Some of the Atavus objected and fled to Earth they are probably what Drove the Grays off Millions of years ago."

He was glad that Krycek wasn't interrupting him. "Anyway Those that stayed with the Kimera were altered into a new Atavus by the Kimera interbreeding with them and creating a new hybrid race." He glanced back at the green eyed man. "Well the Kimera left the race alone and for awhile it prospered till an Immortality cult formed and split the race." He shrugged "One Group became the Taelons who lived for thousands of years the other became the Jaridians who live around 30 years at the most."

The former consortium assassin smirked. "They got the short end of the stick didn't they." He was surprised when Liam started laughing. 

"Yeah they did." He then sobered quickly. "Their war spanned the galaxy and ended recently the Taelons are all gone well except for one but I have no idea where he is." And he looked down. "Jaridia exploded recently taking all the Jaridians and one of my dearest friends with it." Liam got quiet for a while then they reached a door that was sealed. 

"This shouldn't be hard to get threw." Liam said stepping back and raising his arms palms facing outward. Krycek stared in shock as a burst of energy shattered the door and sent it flying inward. Liam stepped over the shattered remains of the door and looked around. "Steve, Belle are you here?" He asked as he walked in.

Krycek followed him in warily having gained a bit more respect for his companion. He noticed a girl hiding in the shadows clutching a sleeping toddler to her chest. "I think she's over there."

Liam turned and raised his palms a small glow appeared in each of them. "Don't worry Belle were not going to hurt you." She was staring at his palms in shock. "Where's your brother and the other infants?"

"Your like us I knew you were like us." She said slowly getting up and moving out. "There dead Steve he lost control of his shaqarava." She said as she moved cautiously forward. "I was examining this one we arrived to find the room a twisted wreck." She stared up at Liam intensely. "Did Da'an send you to come get us?"

Liam shook his head no. "Da'an is dead Belle he died a few months ago." Krycek watched as the girl completely fell apart and latched onto Liam with her free arm and began to cry learning her head on his chest. Liam stood there in shock before carefully wrapping his arm around her so as not to crush the toddler sleeping in her arms."

Sometime later Liam left Belle with Krycek once she had calmed down and headed into the Research lab. He approached the stasis chamber that was supposed to hold a Jaridian and scowled when he saw it had long since ceased functioning and a burnt up corpse was inside. "Well no Jaridian Help."

Street and Renee were sitting in the liar debating what to do. "I still say we should try to find him." Renee gave Street an exasperated look. "I know I know we have our own problems with the Atavus to deal with we can't afford to chase Liam all over the place." She looked up as the portal activated and Liam, a man she didn't know but wanted to and a small shivering blonde woman holding a toddler in her arms appeared.

To be continued...

Reasons for this fic: I just wanted Liam back so I found a semi plausible reason in my twisted mind and ran with it. I also want to ignore what happened on the Season 8 finale of X-files so of course I'm doing that too. Add in how much I like the Atavus as a villain since it's finally a Race you don't feel sort of Sorry for like the Taelons and well I just had to write something.

No I'm not abandoning Hybrids I just felt like doing this one is all.

Chapter One Notes:

1. I'm assuming Renee isn't stupid enough to go home so she stays in the Liar. 

2. I'm placing the year at around 2010 I'm not brave enough to try to set up an exact time schedule to match the show. 

3. In this Universe the Taelons first arrived in Earth's system in the late nineties. which is backed up by the show sort of since we know they were on earth for the SI war.


End file.
